


let me google that for you

by Hyacinthus



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/pseuds/Hyacinthus
Summary: When she's looking for information on demons, Verity Kim knows where to start.





	let me google that for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



“Demon possession exorcism” aren’t words Verity expected to be Googling. Most of the results aren’t helpful. She has to go all the way to page five before there’s something promising - a forum, people talking about their experiences. Most of them are bullshit, people like Harper’s mom making up sick shit, but there’s real ones too. One experience, written by canadaiscold162, is about her family’s healing process. Verity likes the focus on the aftermath, not the event. Her family needs that too.

Her cursor hovers over the PM option. “hey canada had a similar experience w/ family. do you have tips”


End file.
